particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberaldemokratische Partei
General Information The Liberaldemokratische Partei (LDP, English: Liberal Democratic Party) was an important political party in the Bundesrepublik Dundorf that existed from 3290 to 3243. Its political position can be described as centre-right, its ideology as libertarianism, with some influences of conservatism and classical liberalism. Over the years, the LDP has been a major force of the conservative bloc, propagating free-market economy, individual freedom, low taxes and low spending. The party has been part of an all-party coalition and several right-wing governments. Three Heads of Government came from the ranks of the LDP. The party is divided into three factions with slightly different ideologies: 1.) Liberal Faction The Liberal Faction includes approximately 45% of all party representatives, including former Party President Jean-Pierre Du Pont and Vice Party President Marit van Waterkant. It promotes capitalist market policies, self-responsibility, low taxes, pro-business policies and individual freedom. However, they tend to espouse these stances in a less radical way than the libertarian wing of the LDP. Party Secretary Johann Goldberg currently chairs the Liberal Faction. Other members include former Minister for Trade and Industry Marina Hohenstein, and Shadow Minister for Defence Ägidius Lichtenegger. The liberal wing was dominant from the party's foundation until 3239, when many of its members switched to the aspiring libertarian faction. 2.) Conservative Faction The Conservative Faction, led by Julia von Castell, LDP's shadow minister for Health and Social Services, promotes Free Market policies as well, but supports a more restrictive course on civil rights, security and immigration issues. Members of the conservative wing also frequently speak out against gay marriage and abortion, despite the fact that the LDP is officially pro-choice (albeit with heavy restrictions) and endorses same-sex marriage. Around 15% of LDP members count among the Conservative Faction, including Education Spokesman Luigi de Filippo and Security Spokesman Anton Suhling. The conservative faction historically was the second-strongest wing in the LDP, however their influence dropped rapidly after Vanessa Tallerand reforemed the party's agenda and renounced most of its socially conservative sections. 3.) Libertarian Faction The Libertarian Faction was historically the smallest faction within the LDP, albeit it always held some key positions, like the Head of State of Dundorf, namely Georg von Gallenstein, who was elected for HoS two times in 3196. Currently around 45% of LDP members self-identify as Libertarians. The libertarian wing has significantly gained influence after the LDP's agenda was transformed from conservatism to libertarianism. They are now considered to dominant faction within the party. Former Minister for Foreign Affairs and MP Clarice von Eindhoven currently chairs the Libertarian Faction. Other members include Marie-Sylvie de Corbousier and Richard Clemenceau. The LDP also has several affiliated organisations, such as: *'Dundorfischer Wirtschaftsbund' (Economic Alliance of Dundorf): The DWB is an organization of entrepreneurs, investors and businesspersons, promoting free market and pro-business policies. It is chaired by Heinrich Streuss, a manufacturer from Bergengruber and one of the richest persons in Dundorf. *'Liberaldemokratischer Frauenbund' (Liberal Democratic Women's Alliance) The LDFB is an organization uniting women throughout the nation who support the LDP. It is chaired by former LDP Chairwoman Larissa Dreyfus. It stands for gender equality and aims to support women in combining family and career. *'Dundorfischer Akademikerbund' (Academic Alliance of Dundorf) The DAB is a network of university professors, teachers, scientists and other people professionally related to science or education. Their mission is to ward off anti-science tendencies both on the left and the right of the political spectrum. It is chaired by Dr. Emmerich Thoralt, an ophthalmologist from Dunburg. *'Bauernbund' (Farmer's Alliance) The BB is an organization representing the interests of famers. They promote the cultivation of genetically modified crops and the abolition of restrictions on the use of pesticides. They also aim to stop environmentalist attempts to reduce pollutions caused by agribusiness and industry. It is chaired by the LDP's long-time Agriculture Speaker Hans Holzbauer. History Early History (3190-3196): In May 3192, the LDP won 25.17% of the popular vote and 116 out of 500 seats in the Bundestag. The party managed to score an overwhelming victory in the Bundesland of Julstoch, winning 55.28% of the popular vote, defeating both the Radikal Kaiserliche Partei and the nationwide ruling party Die Mitte. In May 3196, the LDP managed to become the strongest party in Dundorf for the first time in its history. The party won 32.81% of the popular vote and 162 out of 500 seats. Strongest Party and Ruling Party (3196-3202): In August 3196, when early elections were held to fill the vacant seats after the former ruling party Die Mitte dissolved itself, the LDP scored an overwhelming victory, winning 46.68% of the popular vote and 230 out of 500 seats. Party President Jean-Pierre Du Pont managed to form an all-party-coalition led by the LDP. In May 3196, the party also managed the take over the position of Head of State: LDP-Candidate Georg von Gallenstein won the elections for HoS with 51.43% in the second round. He was re-elected in August 3196.After the elections, Du Pont again managed to form an All-Party-Coaliton with two left-wing parties led by him as Head of Government.In Novemver 3198, the LDP managed to defend its relative majority and even slightly improved its electoral result. Party President du Pont said that this was an impressive proof for the voter's approval of the LDP-led government's work.In November 3200, the LDP scored the best result of its history, winning more than 50% of both seats and votes. However, after the victory, Party President Du Pont announced his resignation from politics, leaving the LDP to Michelle Ehrenfeld. Parallel to that, Larissa Dreyfus was elected Head of State, being the second LDP member to hold that positon after Georg von Gallenstein. Fall and Opposition Time (3202-3217): In 3202, the LDP, led by Michelle Ehrenfeld, was utterly defeated in the National Elections and Larissa Dreyfus was defeated in the elections for Head of State. Due to the bad result, all of the LDP's cabinet members resigned immediately.In the next elections, Ehrenfeld aimed to take back a majority of seats, but she failed again, scoring an even worse result than 3202. {C When she failed to win the election for the third time in 3206, she was deselected by party deputies on the LDP Party Convention in Nordenhaus, where she won approximately 40% of votes compared to 41% for former Head of State Larissa Dreyfus and 19% for Libertarian Franz Rattenberger.In 3208, the LDP lost votes again, but managed to take back a relative majority and the position of governor in its stronghold Julstoch, which was seen as the first political success of Chairwoman Larissa Dreyfus.In 3210, after a series of defeats, the LDP managed to take back most seats it lost since 3202. Chairwoman Larissa Dreyfus thanked the voters and said that her aim for the next election was to defeat the left-wing majority that ruled Dundorf since 3204. The LDP also maintained its relative majority in Julstoch despite having to face a coalition of three left-wing parties trying to take over the seat of Governor Hans Holzbauer. Political analysts assume that the electoral success was a result of attempt of the new leadership to turn the party away from far right positions to a more libertarian stance. In 3212 and 3214, the LDP, led by Larissa Dreyfus, slightly gained support and is now the second-strongest party in the Bundestag. Despite the fact that the LDP and its slightly stronger centre-right ally, the Konservative Partei, were now the two strongest parties in the Bundestag, they still had to face a left-wing majority held by the SED, the RKP and the SF. Return to Power (3213-3230): In 3216, the LDP slightly lost votes, but became the strongest party ever since 3202. However, it had to remain in its role as an opposition party due to a left-wing majority. However, when the SF reformed its agenda and switched into a coalition with the KP and the LDP, Larissa Dreyfus became the head of a centre-right government and the second LDP-member in that position after Jean-Pierre Du Pont. During her tenure, she re-introduced free market policies that had been repealed by the previous socialist governments. Despite the reforms, the LDP suffered a crushing defeat, winning only 11% of the popular vote, now being the smallest party in the Bundestag. Larissa Dreyfus stepped down as chairwoman, leaving this position to Minister for Health and Social Services, Vanessa Tallerand. However, the LDP is still part of the national cabinet. Together with the KP and the DAB, the LDP's cabinet members continued to transform Dundorf back to its previous liberal order. Before they eventually managed to complete this process, the coalition lost its majority to the leftist bloc. However, the right-wing government remained in power due to the fact that the socialists were unable to form a coalition. Therefore, the LDP's Ministers Jennifer Rothschild (Infrastructure), Marit van Waterkant (Environment) and Karl-Heinz Semmelweis (Justice) continued to exercise their duties instead of resigning from their posts. The LDP supported a call for early elections by the centre-right FPKD in order to clarify the political situation, however the bill was voted down by SED and RKP. In the subsequent elections, voters disapproved the paralysis and gave the conservative bloc a majority again in 3223, with the LDP winning 13%. However, the coalition lost its majority when the DAB collapsed and the socialists refused to support the LDP's call for early elections. The socialist parties, SED and RKP, then took advantage of the vacant seats and formed a government despite not having obtained a majority in the popular vote. However, the socialist government remained a short intermezzo, because the elections of 3226 resulted in a landslide victory for the conservative bloc, with the LDP winning 19%. Chairwoman Vanessa Tallerand was subsequently sworn in as Head of Government in 3227. Under her chancellorship, Dundorf was turned into a free-market powerhouse, but her tenure was also seen controversial due to the attempt of the LDP's ally, the KP, of introducing highly repressive police laws. The conservative bloc eventually lost the elections and was replaced by a leftist government in 3230. Chairwoman Tallerand decided to pursue a confrontative course while in opposition, aiming to attack the socialist government where possible. The new strategy, combined with a radical libertarian agenda, worked out fairly well, as the LDP slightly gained votes in all subsequent elections. In 3239, Vanessa Tallerand stepped down in favor of Francois Delanoë, a young libertarian MP known for his outstanding speaking skills. The new Chairman pledged to continue the course commenced by his predecessor and said that it was his highest aim to lead the LDP back in government in order to re-introduce free market policies cut down taxes and spending. After another dissapointing election result, the LDP dissolved in 3243. Some of its members switched to the KP, but most of them resigned from politics. The collapse of the party meant that the liberal bourgeoisie lost its political arm. Issues *'Economy and Trade: ' The LDP firmly promotes free market policies, Capitalism, deregulation, and free trade. During its time as ruling party, the LDP cabinet abolished most regulations on businesses as well as customs on imports and exports, and strengthened the role of employers towards Trade Unions. It also privatized public infrastructure, housing and Health Care. However, most of these measures have been repealed by the following left-wing governments. *'Finance' The LDP favors minimum taxation and for this purpose introduced a Flat Tax System of 20% for every class of income, however this system has later been repealed by the leftists. The LDP also favors a balanced budget and aims to reduce the national debt by rigorously cutting down on public spending. *'Welfare and Health Care' The LDP wants to reduce public spending on social security to a minimum and opposes a universal, public health care and pension system, as this would burden the taxpayers. The LDP is also against a basic income system paid by the state. *'Civil Liberties' The LDP supports the right of every individual to own a gun (with some minor restrictions) and same-sex-marriage, but is split on the liberalization of drugs. The party also vehemently defends Free Speech and Individual Freedom and criticizes authoritarianism. *'Abortion' The LDP officially takes a Pro-Choice stance on abortion, however it supports heavy limitations on the period of time during which an abortion is allowed. The Conservative Faction within the LDP generally opposes abortion, except in case of medical emergencies or rape. The party is against any kind of public funding for abortions. *'Security' The LDP takes a tough stance on security issues, promoting law-and-order policies and the cooperation of police and armed forces in order to fight criminality. *'Miltary' The LDP promotes strong armed forces in order to secure the ability to strike at any time if a potential threat occurs. The LDP favors the privatization of the defence industry in order to combine military strength and economic growth, *'Foreign Policy' The LDP regards globalization as a great chance to establish diplomatic ties with any nation around the world in order to exchange knowledge, technologies and products. *'Education' The LDP promotes private schools and charter schools as well as the introduction of school vouchers in order to give the parents the opportunity to choose the best school for their children. *'Environment' The LDP opposes environmentalism, as this would harm economic growth. The party is also sceptic of Global Warming and Climate Change, as this theory still lacks a reliable proof. *'Culture' The LDP regards the conservation of cultural heritage as an issue that is better left to private organizations and individuals, as they have greater knowledge about regional culture and customs than the federal government. *'Infrastructure' The LDP is in favor of either completely privatizing public infrastructure or modernizing it by subcontracting private firms. *'Media' The LDP opposes public, government-controlled media, as they would only spread propaganda. Therefore, the LDP states media should be completely controlled by private individuals and firms. *'Agriculture' The LDP believes that the production and selling of agricultural products should follow the rules of the Free Market. The party is also against any kind of subsidies for agriculture, but supports the abolishment of restrictions on the use of pesticides and the cultivation of GM crops. Notable persons within the LDP A list of persons who had a notable impact on the LDP's policies throughout its history: *Chairman Francois Delanoë *Former Chairwoman and Head of Government Vanessa Tallerand *Party Founder, former Head of Government and Honorary Party Chairman Jean-Pierre Du Pont *Former Party President Michelle Ehrenfeld *Former Head of State Georg von Gallenstein *Former Vice Party President and former Minister for Industry/Environment and Tourism Marit van Waterkant *2nd Vice Party President, former Parliamentary Group Leader and former Minister of Food and Agriculture Hans Holzbauer *Former Head of State, Party President and former Head of Government Larissa Dreyfus *Former Minister of Health and Social Services, former Chairwoman and former Head of Government Vanessa Tallerand *Party Secretary Johann Goldberg *Former Minister of Foreign Affairs/Finance Clarice von Eindhoven Regional Elections The LDP holds 681 out of 5000 regional seats, as well as the position of Governor in the Bundesland of its stronghold Julstoch. The LDP generally scores better results in rural areas than in large cities, however it holds a majority in a few major cities as well, namely Volzhaus, Raderath am Hof, and Lutzenkamp. The regional representatives are organized in the LDRV. In some cities, the LDP formed electoral alliances with several small centre-right or right-wing parties to break leftist majorities. In 3212, former Party President Michelle Ehrenfeld tried to take over the nation's capital Nordenhaus for the LDP, backed by several conservative parties. She narrowly lost against incumbent Mayor Dietrich Wolfe, but managed to significantly gain votes for her coalition. Voter Base Polls showed the strongest support for the LDP among wealthy citizens, entrepreneurs, farmers and families with children. The LDP also enjoys considerable support among well-educated citizens and members of the middle-class. However, the LDP generally wins only very small support from low-income earners and members of the working class. Category:Political parties in Dundorf